Scraping on the Walls
by Sexia the Goddess of Lust
Summary: A one-shot to our favorite character, Neptune...


_**DISCLAIMER:**_

 **Tamazaki is own by Acallaris, which I get the permission. All the Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart and Idea Factory**

 _ **NOTE:**_

 **Inspired by 'annie96 is typing...'**

* * *

Tamazaki was just visiting Caem and Taem, just having fun with the little children that disturbs the whole castle with their rattles and rants that shook the castle's integrity. Ram and Rom do their usual pranks, well most about Ram and Taem.

Suddenly, Tamazaki's phone rang. There's a message he had just received, a message sent by the only one of his girlfriend: Neptune.

"hey there t! you there with blanc?" - Neptune.

Tamazaki replied back saying, "Yeah, I'm playing hide 'n' seek with the children."

"oh I see then, well, hows weather there", replied back by Neptune.

"It's just a normal winter you see almost everyday here in Lowee." - Tamazaki

"winter huh? that's odd because here the winds too loud" - Neptune

"Wind? That's really pretty odd considering Neptune has only a normal weather. :/" - Tamazaki

"you know, I just remembered something... i just remembered now, hahaha, you know what Terra did to you haha!" Neptune replied with a laughing emoticon. Tamazaki chuckled embarrassed, remembering the awful kick in the 'holy' part when he simply joked Terra about sneaking inside Noire's room.

"Oh shut up. That was just a joked, honestly, I can't tell if he's much more short tempered than Blanc are." - Tamazaki

"nah, blanc is way much more shorter :p" - Neptune

"I can see that." - Tamazaki. He shortly look away from the phone when he heard Ram's voice and runs away, looking for a place to hide at. Then, he looked back at his phone. "gosh, the winds like howling here! i know main characters have troubles but at least not natural disaster!" - Neptune

"Maybe a typhoon, just ignore it though." - Tamazaki

"ok... wait, i just heard of something, in the balcony i think?" - Neptune

"I think? You really sure, maybe it's just a vase that fallen over." - Tamazaki

"maybe, let histoire take care of it" - Neptune

"You're really so lazy Nep." Tamazaki sighed.

"hey! i heard it again... that like breaking sound" - Neptune

"You sure? Maybe the typhoons so strong there." - Tamazaki

"nope, no typhoon, just only a wind that came out of nowhere and began hissing like a cat fighting another cat" - Neptune

"Okay then. About that sound." - Tamazaki. A few seconds passed, Neptune had yet to reply. Tamazaki look around at his place again and heard Ram's playful 'boo' and Rom's cry. Then he looked at the phone, noticing the new message by Neptune.

"w-wait! i just saw a man" - Neptune

"A man?" - Tamazaki

"yeah... hes tall and wearing a black outfit!" - Neptune

"Push him off, he's maybe a thief." - Tamazaki

"...T, u know no one can climb this place so high..." - Neptune

"Oh, my bad. Well, just transform and knocked him out cold." - Tamazaki

"i think he's just standing there looking over my balcony outside..." - Neptune

"That sure's creepy, don't worry. I'll come over there." - Tamazaki

He stuffed the phone back to his pocket and saw a nearby window, he opened the window with a creaking sound. Then he transformed into Red Player and take a fly off.

He bring out his phone again to see Neptune's three new texts.

"um, that's weird... y cant i transform?" - Neptune

"h hes turning around" - Neptune

"...why is smiling like that..." - Neptune

Tamazaki's eyes widened in shocked as he imagined whoever creep is that were smiling at Neptune creepily. Sh(it! A beads of sweats formed at his forehead as some rolled down his chin.

"Neptune! HANG ON! I'm going home!" - Tamazaki

"um... i think he's walking towards the door" - Neptune

"FUCK! I'm almost there!" - Tamazaki

He feared for the worst.

* * *

Neptune summoned her katana and quickly got inside her room. Locking the door and got inside the closet.

She don't know why but her eyed were wide and her teeth shake- no, her whole body's shaking. She gripped her katana hard and held her phone. She's shaking...

...in fear...

She don't know why but when the moment THAT man's eyes landed upon hers, her whole body froze in shock She didn't know why she can't transform as well .. But what's the most shocking is..

...that smile... that smile that reaches from ear to ear... that eyes turned completely inhuman... a blood trailing down at the corner of his mouth...

No... it's not he... it's IT.

She look down at her phone while trying not to move too much without making a noise. That creature was already inside. She saw new texts of T.

"Neptune?! Are you okay?!" - T

"NEPTUNE?!" - T

She tried to reply back but it was a challenge considering how she's shaking in fear way too much.

"cant type properly.. shaking too much" - Neptune

Then she added.

"i hid inside the closet, i heard it breaking in" - Neptune

"Don't worry! WHOEVER HE IS! HE WILL BE DEAD ONCE I GET THERE!" - T

"IT. not he. that look is definitely not a normal person's look" - Neptune

"I don't give a damn care Nep! I will kill it. Just hang on Neptune, wait for me." - T

Neptune smiled a small bit, a small warmth brought to her heart.

"Come out Neppy~"

Her eyes widens after hearing that voice... An unknown, deep voice...

"I just want to look at you... I just want to have some FUN with you~"

Then she reply to Tamazaki.

"is this the last time i see nep. jr and histoire?" - Neptune

"i was playing games..." - Neptune

She's sweating so hard that even some fell on her phone.

"will that be the last time Ill see them" - Neptune

"DON'T EVER THERE TO SAY THAT AGAIN, NEP!" - T

"eating puddings and stuffs" - Neptune

She couldn't help herself but cry as tears quickly formed and rolled down her cheeks and chin, dripping down her clothes.

"No Neptune! How's situation there?" - T

"it says... 'come out neppy~... i just want to have some fun with you...'" - Neptune

"it keeps saying that over and over again..." - Neptune

"why is that... what is that..." - Neptune

Neptune's heard something...

"i think it's close... but its footsteps were so... irregular.." - Neptune

"...it's voice so deep.. filling the basilicom... filling my head..." - Neptune

She don't know why she sent that second text but she didn't dwell too much... she heard a scraping on the walls...

...b...nd...er...

... ...

* * *

Tamazaki's whole body is shaking in pure anger after reading the part where that THING says to Neptune. He was doubling his speed but for some reason, he battles against the strongest wind. He don't know why but this wind were so strong that he can't move forward.

He felt a buzzling from his hand, lifting it up.

"its scraping something on the walls... please..." - Neptune

"Hang in there Neptune!" - Tamazaki

He saw 'Neptune is typing...' suddenly it's gone. His eyes gone wide enough. The wind suddenly stopped.

...

A message popped out.

"Don't worry... I'm fine. :)" - Neptune

"I didn't know you feel that way to me. :)" - Neptune

With a shaking hand, he replied.

"Neptune..." - Tamazaji

Then, he replied again.

"How do I know this is you?" - Tamazaki

...

An image popped out.

...

In the image shows, Neptune... n-naked and a ... covered in blood...

...and a giant monster made up of black matter were above her body..

Smiling sinisterly... its eyes gleamed with a single red dot...

...

The phone slipped from his hand.

...

A tear fell from Tamazaki's eyes.


End file.
